The Totem Pole: Season 1
The Totem Pole: Season 1 '''is the first time we get to see this concept in action. There were 13 contestants, and only 1 could win. Going into the game all 13 contestants had to have some sort of strategy, if they didn't they'd be floaters or even early boots. We saw many contestants play hard, and the gameplay was amazing for the first season. Episode 1 "I'll Expose You" - Nick is TOTTP, Allison, Micah, Jenise plus Jackson are safe from The Placement. Lydia was the BOTTP and Tim was The Switch, he switched Lydia with Garcelle (originally 8th). Tim was Garcelle's Defender and picked the SAVE card, they were sent into a Vote where two would be eliminated. Hannah (7 Votes) and Jenise (4 Votes) were voted out. Episode 2 "Split House" - Micah is TOTTP, Emory was the BOTTP and Allison was The Switch. She switched Emory with Chander (originally 8th). Kadia was Chandlers Defender, where she chose the SAVE card. Resulting in the second last person on the Totem Pole being elimination which happened to be Lydia, Chandler's girlfriend. In the Voting Round, Jackson (7 Votes) was voted out. Episode 3 "Welcome Back" - Jenise returns. Tim is TOTTP, Chandler was the BOTTP and Mason was The Switch, he switched Chandler with Nick (originally 8th). Nick chose Mason as his Defender and Mason chose the SAVE card resulting in Nick having the ability to challenge another contestant to a dual, the loser will be eliminated. He challenged Garcelle and she was eliminated. In the Voting Round, Jenise (3 Votes) was voted out. Episode 4 "Collision" - Nick is the TOTTP, Micah was the BOTTP. Tim was The Switch and switched Micah with Kadia (originally 7th) and Kadia chose Chandler for The Defender. Chandler chose the SAVE card resulting in a redo in The Placement. Nick was still the TOTTP, and Allison activated her advantage and was SAFE from The Placement. Tim was the BOTTP. Mason was chosen for The Switch and switched Tim with Micah (originally 2nd). Emory was chosen as The Defender and due to there not being any SAVE cards left she had to choose the ADVANTAGE card which eliminated Micah. Emory was able to choose two players who are only eligible to receive votes this Voting Round and she chose Chandler and Kadia. Kadia (5 Votes) was voted out. Episode 5 "The Swing Vote" - Nick is the TOTTP, Allison was the BOTTP, Tim was The Switch and he switched Allison with Chandler (originally 5th). Chander chose Mason as The Defender and Mason was only able to take an ADVANTAGE Card, eliminating Chandler. In the Voting Round Tim (3 Votes) was voted out. Episode 6 "Season Finale" - Mason is the TOTTP, and he had the power of choosing which two contestants went to Final 3 with him. He chose Allison and Emory which resulted in Nick being eliminated. Emory received 1 Jury Vote, Allison received 2 Jury Votes and Mason received 7 Jury Votes resulting in him being the winner of The Totem Pole: Season 1! '''Voting Chart Coloured + More Detailed Chart: Click here!Category:The Totem Pole Wiki